It's Never Too late
by BrucasLinserideLove
Summary: Summary: This is what I think should happen between Linseride during the triple crossover. Some of this stuff is based on the promo and spoilers I've seen, but it's all me. Kelly comes back from Vegas married, but what happens when Erin is shot? How will that affect his new relationship? How will his new wife feel?
1. Chapter 1

**It's Never Too late**

Disclaimer: I don't own CPD, CF, or any of its characters, If I did Shay would be alive & Linseride wouldn't be going through all this crap lol

Summary: This is what I think should happen between Linseride during the triple crossover. Some of this stuff is based on the promo and spoilers I've seen, but it's all me. Kelly comes back from Vegas married, but what happens when Erin is shot? How will that affect his new relationship? How will his new wife

Reviews are very welcome, I would love to hear what you guy think, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Enjoy. Xo

Chapter 1:

Kelly walked into the station like he was on top of the world. Smile on his face, as he held the hand of his new wife. They had just returned from Vegas and he was ready to introduce her to his family at work. "Nervous?" he asked looking over at the blond, as they quickly approached the kitchen area.

"No, why should I be?" She asked, confidence radiating from her as she spoke. Truthfully she wasn't worried about meeting his friends. She had snagged him after one night of fun in Vegas, to her it didn't matter what his friends thought, they were married and if they didn't like it, they would just have to learn to deal with it.

They walked into the room, a couple of the guys playing cards, Mills cooking at the stove, Dawson and Casey talking on the couch, Kelly smiled at the site. He cleared his throat, "Hey guys can I have your attention," Kelly said as all eyes turned to him. Most of them had confused looks on their face after seeing the blonde girl at his side. "Everyone," Severide continued, "this is Brittany, my wife."

People at the house didn't know how to react to the news, Hermann was the first one up, to congratulate his Lieutenant. He was surprised to say the least, but he figured someone had to make the first move. Slowly the rest of the house got up to meet Brittany, and congratulate their friend. Even Dawson got up to hug Kelly and welcome the newest member of the family. Everyone seemed to be taking this well, everyone but Casey. He got up with a pissed off look on his face, and walked passed Severide going into his office.

Kelly watched his friend leave the room, excusing himself. "Hey Casey, what the hell man?"

"Kelly I don't wanna do this now. You want your happy welcoming, go back in that room and let the rest of the guys give it to you," he spoke his back to Kelly as he continued to walk away.

"You can't just be happy for me like everyone else?"

Matt finally stopped turning around to look at his friend, "I could if you did this for the reasons you should have. You're self-destructing Kelly, this isn't what Shay would have wanted for you. Do you really think she'd be happy right now? You coming home married to someone you just met. You're just dulling the pain and trust me when the excitement of this marriage where's off, you're not gonna be happy." He couldn't help it, the words just kept coming. He had tried to talk to Kelly before get him to realize he was spiraling, but nothing seemed to work. But this? Kelly had gone too far. "And what about Lindsay?" He had to ask, he liked the detective for his friend and thought the two of them were still going strong.

Kelly scoffed, "Lindsay and I decided to take a break, she didn't want this, so I found someone who did." It was still a bitter subject, something else he refused to let himself cope with. Erin walking away from him that night was something he thought about from time to time. He regretted making her wait, but obviously not enough to do something about it. Right now he refused to deal with life, he was just going through it and even if Casey was right and he did was numb the pain, right now being numb felt pretty good.

Their little dispute was irrupted by the sound of the speakers and beeping overhead, telling them it was time to suit up for a call. All the guys started to suit up, Kelly included, but he stopped in to let his wife know he had to go before hopping on the truck.

* * *

><p>When they got to the scene it seemed like a normal fire, the filed the usual protocol and got everyone out safe. But what they found? That was the disturbing thing. Boxes and boxes of pictures, the apartment was covered. All of kids. It make Kelly sick. Boden came into to check it out, before giving the call to CPD to come in and investigate.<p>

CPD on the scene, it was what was needed, but the last thing Kelly wanted. Not because he had a problem with the squad, but he knew he'd see Erin and he didn't know of he was ready for that, especially right now.

They Intelligence Unit arrived at the scene, walking into the apartment. Erin looked around the room at the evidence on the floor and the members of the Fire department standing around, nodding a hello at each of them. Her heart skipped a beat looking at Kelly and she kind of hated that fact. She was a little nervous about seeing him, she hadn't heard from him since the night he stood her up and they talked about Shay. She heard Voight say something about the new case and she immediately shook her other thoughts away. Getting down on the floor, she looked at the pictures, shaking her head.

"They're just kids," she heard Kelly say, before she looked up at him, "they look pretty young."

Looking up from him from her spot in the floor, Erin spoke, "We'll get em." They had to.

After getting back to the station, Erin looked over the pictures and the evidence, when Voight called her into his office. Putting down the pictures she got up, and closed the door before her as she walked into his office. "What's up?" she asked taking a seat across from his desk.

"Looks like we're dealing with a child pornography case. Detective Benson from the SVU in New York called. She got word of our guy and he fits the MO of a suspect they were dealing with. They're gonna fly out here, share some information, help us catch this guy."

"Sounds good, SVU helped us before, they could be a good asset to the case," Erin said as she stood up taking a file from Voight and going back to her desk. She looked over the new file and the evidence from the scene today. Taking a deep breath, she knew it would be a long couple of days, until they found whoever was behind this, she wouldn't be able to rest easy.

* * *

><p>Sorry if there isn't a lot of case detail, im kind of just going off of what I've seen in spoilers. Theres gonna be some event jumping too, this is a Linseride fic after all, so the case won't be my main focus. Please let me know what you think so far.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When the SVU team arrived, they brought a lot new evidence to the table and both teams were working around the clock to figure out how to catch the guy behind this. Cases like this made them all sick and believe a little less in humanity. Things were going well for the teams, brainstorming, reviewing, that was until Voight came across a picture that sent chills down his spine.

"Erin!" He yelled, getting the detectives attention, looking up at him confused. He nodded for her to come into his office and closed the door.

"What's up?" she asked seeing the serious look on his face.

"Theres something you need to see," he said, as he handed the picture over to Lindsay.

Her heart sank and she felt her legs give a little as she sat into the chair, "this, how? Hank, we have to get him back." She was fighting tears from forming in her eyes and he walked over and put an arm around her.

"We will, we'll find this guy and he'll be ok," Voight said calmly, reassuring the women in front of him, the women he considered a daughter.

She nodded slightly before getting up, professional face back on, as her walls went up. She left his office, picture in hand and pinned it to their board, before taking a seat at her desk.

Jay looked at her with a concerned look, she seemed a little off, but now wasn't the time to discuss it, he'd make it a point to talk to his partner about it later.

* * *

><p>Kelly woke up the next day still thinking about the apartment and all the pictures of those kids. He knew CPD was on the case and they'd get it solved but it still bothered him. Then his thoughts went to Erin. He didn't realize how much he missed her until he saw her. She looked good, if he was being honest, she always looked good. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he felt Brittany's arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. Kelly was glad she couldn't see his face, because she would see the guilt painted there.<p>

"Are you on shift today?" she asked pulling away placing a kiss on his shoulder, before going into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She was still adjusting to his apartment and learning where everything was. Kelly nodded at her, still in his own world. Reaching across the counter Brittany took her husband's hand. He looked up and smiled at her, finally breaking out of his little haze. He pulled her in from across the counter and kissed her. She was a good and much needed distraction and that's what he needed. He was also happy with her, she made him smile and that was something else he needed.

* * *

><p>After a long day of research and starring at files, Voight sent everyone home. Erin grabbed her stuff, clearly distracted, she was the only one fighting Voight on wanting to stay. That's when Jay new he had to find out what was going on.<p>

She was almost out of the station when she felt someone grab her arm. "Erin, wait up."

Turning around she saw Halstead standing there, looking concerned, she should have known he'd be worried. "Look I really just wanna get home and get some sleep."

He nodded, but wasn't letting her go that easy. "We're all tired. What's going on with you? You've been pretty out of it all day, ever since Voight called you into his office."

Lindsay put her head down, she really didn't want to go there, not now, but he wasn't giving her a choice. "You know the little boy I added to the board today?" she asked, but continued before letting him respond, "he's my brother."

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter was kind of slow, just trying to build a little bit. As I mentioned before, there won't be a lot of case details. Its just kind of a builder, then I can get into the good stuff. Hope you like it…reviews are welcome<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next day Jay walked into the station, not surprised to see Erin already sitting at her desk reviewing more files, hoping for a lead, this was personal.

Benson and Voight walked in talking about the case and about a lead they had. "Lindsay, Halstead, I want you to go with Benson to check this guy out," Voight said.

They both got up, Erin putting down the folder she was holding and grabbing her jacket.

They followed Benson to the car, she hopped in the driver seat, seniority. Erin gave Olivia directions, since she wasn't familiar with the city of Chicago. As they pulled up the address, all three detectives got out of the car. Walking up to the door, Jay took the lead, "Chicago Police Department, open up," he yelled banging on the door. No response, it was Erin's turn to knock, but there was still no answer. They peaked through the window, not seeing anything suspicious, but they needed to get in. Halstead knocked one more time, before busting in the door, all three detectives drawing theirs guns and going through the usual check of each room.

"All clear," Erin said looking at the other two detectives after sweeping the first floor. There was noise coming from the basement and all three cops headed down to check it out. At the first site of them, the guy downstairs tried to run, there was a door in the basement and he had a bag full of stuff. He was half way out the door when Jay tackled him from behind, cuffed him and brought him in.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the station, Voight tried to talk to the guy, intimidate him, but he wouldn't say a word. He decided it may be better to let the two female detectives handle this, especially with Olivia's background with cases like this.<p>

Benson and Lindsay walked in, taking a seat across from the man they brought in. He ran a shaky hand through his sandy brown hair. "Look I didn't do anything," he spoke, clearly nervous.

"Then why did you try to run? You obviously know something, "Olivia spoke for the first time since entering the room. She took out a folder and placed pictures of the kids in front of him, "These are the kind of people you're protecting. Do you really want that on your conscience?"

"If you know something, anything, you need to tell us," Erin said calmly, "You've gotta help us stop these people." She was calm on the outside, but on the inside she was dying for information, anything they could find to get these guys, to get her brother back.

After a few seconds, both detectives' words sinking in, the man had tears sliding down his face. He had no idea how far the other guys had gone and really wasn't involved, but he knew who was. "Ok," he said, his voice shaky, "I'll give you some names, but Im not involved, I didn't know what they were doin."

They left the interrogation room with a name and an address, Halstead right on their tail. "So did he talk?" he asked wanted to know if they had something to follow up on, he couldn't stand these guys being out there. Erin handed him the information she had written down, not looking up at him, she just continued walking, ready to get these people.

The address the guy gave them was only a block away, so they decided to go on foot, it would be easier to track this guy on foot if he decided to run. Walking up to the address, they banged on the door, as soon as they did they heard noise coming from the back. A man with dark brown hair taking off on foot, the three detectives running after him, yelling for him to stop.

He met up with a few guys, and they all took off running from the three cops hot on their trail, until one of them pulled out a gun and started taking shots. Oliva called for back up and took out her own gun before looking over at Erin, seeing that she had stopped, "Lindsay, you ok?" she yelled as she watched the detective stumble backwards, blood on her hand. Jay quickly ran to her side and caught her before she fell, trying to comprehend what just happened. Erin had just been shot.

* * *

><p>Im pretty sure the actual crossover goes back and forth between New York and Chicago, but I thought it was easier to just have SVU come to come to the IU….also again, I apologize for lack of case details, that's not really the base of this story, I just needed to build up Erin being shot…hope you're enjoying, reviews always welcome xo<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for those of you who have reviewed, it means a lot…& yes, the chapters will get longer lol the first three were more 'filler' chapters…enjoy xo

Chapter 4: 

"Shots fired, we have an officer down," Jay yelled into his talkie, "we need an ambo here stat." He looked down at Erin, as blood poured out of her and tried to apply pressure so she wouldn't bleed out. "Come on Erin, stay with me."

Mills and Sylvie were the first responders to the scene. They came over crouched down next to Erin, Brett taking Jay's spot at her side. They continued to apply pressure and loaded her into the ambulance. Halstead and Benson got in their car, fast tracking it to the hospital, Jay trying to call Voight on the way.

He looked down at the blood on his hands, his partners blood and shook his head. He could feel tears welling in his eyes, but wouldn't let them go, he had to be positive. Olivia looked over at him and new he was upset, so was she, but she didn't know Lindsay like IU did. "She's gonna be ok," Olivia said trying to reassure both of them, as she stayed close behind the ambo.

When Voight got to the hospital to say he was pissed was an understatement. He was scared to death, he didn't understand what happened and no one would give him answers. He walked right up to Halstead, who was sitting in the waiting area, Brett on his right, Benson on his left. "What the hell happened?" He asked not really waiting for an answer, you two were both with her, how is that you're both fine and she the one shot?" Hank shook his, running a hand through his hair calming down some before looking back at Jay. "Do we know anything?"

"Not yet, still waiting for the doctor to come out."

They all sat waiting, half of each squad, Intelligence Unit and SVU. Both teams wanted to be there, but they still had a case to solve. Brett and Mills were also there, waiting for some kind of answer on the detective. Brett more there for moral support for Jay, but Mills? He had actually gotten to know the detective and he needed to know she was ok before he walked out of the hospital.

About an hour after everyone was sitting around, Voight more than antsy, practically threatening the hospital staff every twenty minutes for answers. The doctor finally came out, he introduced himself and told the crowd that Erin would be fine. She was heavily sedated right now and couldn't have more than two visitors. Of course Hank got up to go see her, no one else daring to move. They all knew he needed time with his detective, his daughter.

* * *

><p>Boden had just gotten off the phone with Mills, and was walking straight to his Lieutenant. He was goofing around with guys and hustling them in cards when his Chief came up behind him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Severide, can I see you for a moment."<p>

Kelly looked at the chief with annoyance at first, but then confusion when he saw the concern. "I'll be right back guys," he said as he followed Boden to his office.

"I just got a phone call from Mills, he and Brett are staying at the hospital, they'll be on call if we need them." He said stopping a moment, bracing himself for what he was about to say, Severides concern growing by the second. "Kelly, I know things have been rocky for you lately," he started, but was quickly cut off.

"Look Chief I really don't need a lecture, I don't bring my crap into this house and..."

"Severide!" Boden said loudly, trying to get his Lieutenant to shut up, "Erin has been shot, that was the call Mills and Brett went out for. I know you two were involved and it may not matter now, but I thought you should know," the Chief concluded.

Kelly sat there for a minute taking in what was just told to him and then he got up. "I have to go, I'll take a walkie and will be on call." And with that he was gone, on his way to see his detective.

* * *

><p>Erin woke up in a bit of a haze, not really remembering much about what happened at first, but then heard Halsteads words echo in her head. She had been shot. She opened her eyes slowly, taking in the room, a nurse fixing her IV on her left, Voight on her right. He looked worried and exhausted, she reached for his hand to show him she was awake.<p>

"Hey kid," she heard the gruff sound of his voice and smiled. "You really had me worried," he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her forehead. The nurse exited the room, after checking her vitals, letting them have their moment.

Erin tried to sit up, but a sharp pain hit her stomach and she layed back. "Hey, take it easy," Voight said, a smile on his lips.

"The guys who did this, the guys who are behind.."

"Don't worry about all that, we'll take care of it and we'll catch those guys. You just worry about getting some rest," Voight practically ordered. He knew it wouldn't do any good, she was gonna be cooped up doing nothing but worry. "I'll be back later to check on you, I'll have Halstead stay here, keep an eye out. But Erin, I promise you, we will catch these guys."

She nodded as he walked out of the room. He didn't want to leave & she really didn't want him to, but they both knew he had to.

When Severide got to the hospital, he saw Jay, Brett, and Mills, a few guys from IU and some lady he didn't know. He assumed Voight was in with Erin and probably wouldn't be leaving her side unless he had to. "How is she?" He asked walking up to Halstead. Not knowing if he should even approach his team members, who probably didn't under why he was there; Mills maybe, but not Brett.

"She's gonna be fine. Voights in with her now, but she can have two visitors at a time. She's in there," Jay said pointing Kelly in the right direction, wether he liked it or not, he knew Erin would want Severide there.

Hank was on his way back out to talk to his team as he passed Kelly, who was on his way to see Erin. He nodded at him and patted his back, seeing the worry on the lieutenants face.

As Kelly got closer to the door, he could feel his heart beating faster and his throat starting to close. Jay said she was fine, so why was he so nervous? He took a deep breath and walked into the room, smiling at the site in front of him. Erin was fidgeting was the tv remote, annoyed that you couldn't actually click the channel number, but could only go up or down. "It won't talk back you know," he joked, making his presence known.

Erin looked up from her 'argument' with the clicker and smiled, "I like it better that way, I always win." She laughed at her own joke, until she felt the pain in her stomach again; _ok no laughing_, she thought.

Kelly saw her face contort with pain and was immediately at her side taking her hand. "You had me really worried," he said in a serious tone, placing a kiss on her fingers. She smiled at him, running her other hand through his hair, happy he was there. That was until she felt something hard on his left hand.

She looked down at his hand confused and slowly untangled their fingers. "That new?" She asked not really sure what else to say.

Kelly looked down at his hand, guilt coming to the surface. From the time he had been told she was in the hospital until this moment, he had completely forgotten he was married. Well this was awkward. He stood up slowly, looking at Erin's expecting face, she was waiting for an explanation. "Yeah, it's new," he said not sure how into detail he should go. But he had to tell her at sometime right? "Erin, I..." He was cut off by the sound of the dispatcher on his talkie. He looked at her with an unsure look, but she gave him the ok. "I'll come back after the call," he said before placing a kiss on her head and walking out the room. Leaving a confused Erin sitting alone, unsure what to think about her fireman's new accessory and almost confession.

* * *

><p>Getting into the good stuff lol let me know what y'all think :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry its been a bit since my last update. All of your reviews are making me so happy, I'm really glad you're liking the story...*little spoiler* Sophia tweeted a preview vid for the crossover & it looks like she doesn't actually get shot lol oh well, like I said just going on the promo. But the big crossover is next week! I'm sure so much of it will be different, but once it airs, I'll probably pull some things from it for the story. Ok, now that I'm done ranting, enjoy xo

* * *

><p>Voight was getting his team and the SVU team rallied together. As if things weren't bad enough with this case before, now he had Erin on the brain, even more determined to catch these guys. Atwater brought him a case file, trying ask him a question, but that's when Voight snapped. He looked at Benson, an angry look on his face. "We're done doing things your way. I know you're a by the book cop, but the last time we followed your lead, my detective got shot," he was lashing out, not really meaning to be so rude, but this was personal. He turned to look at his team, "You get these guys, no matter what it takes, you bring them in. And the guy that shot Erin? He gets put in the cage." And with that the team nodded, Olinsky trying to get Hank to calm down and realize the SVU team was here to help.<p>

Benson stood off to the side, understanding that Voight would be upset, but not knowing the connection he had with this particular detective. As the teams cleared out, she approached him, just the two of them left in the office, "Look Sergeant Voight, I understand the extremity of this case and what happened, but going off on me and my team isn't going to fix anything. We need to work togeth…"

Hank cut her off, putting his hand up, "I know we need to work together, but this is personal, my guys can handle it, we take care of our own."

Olivia nodded, "I know what it's like to have a team member missing, it's not easy, but Erin is ok, she's.."

"Look Sergeant Benson," he said cutting her off again. "Erin is not just a part of this team, she's family. The closest thing I got to a daughter, so don't tell me you understand," and with that he walked out of the office to join his team and get to work.

* * *

><p>Brittany decided she was going to stop by the station and surprise her man. She strode in, smile on her face, ignoring the odd looks she was getting from the team. The guys still didn't know what to think about their lieutenants impromptu marriage. Gabby saw her walking to Kelly's office and felt a little awkward approaching her, but someone had to tell her Severide wasn't there.<p>

Dawson walked over to the women standing at the office door looking confused. Clearing her throat she put on a smile, "Hey Brittany...um, Kelly's not here. He's actually at the hospital." She saw the concern on the women's face and quickly added, "oh no, he's ok. Just visiting...someone," she left it at that, not really sure what to say about Kelly's relationship with Erin.

"Oh well, I guess I'll go see him there, can you give me directions to the hospital?" She asked Gabby, noticing the odd look on her face. Brittany still didn't know her way around Chicago, so she needed to someone to tell her how to get everywhere; usually it was her husband.

"Look, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Gabby said. She didn't know what Brittany would be walking into and she wanted to save her friend from a deeper hole than he was already in. "Why don't you just wait for him at the apartment, or here even, he's still on shift, so he'll be back in." Dawson also knew Erin didn't need the stress right now, from what Antonio had told her about the case, plus being shot? The detective was already dealing with enough, she didn't need meeting your sort of boyfriend's wife to that list.

* * *

><p>When Kelly was done the call he immediately went back to the hospital to see Erin. When he walked in he saw Jay at her bedside, the too of them talking and Erin trying not to laugh at something he said. He rolled his eyes, and knocked lightly on the door before going in. She gave him a warm smile as he walked toward the other side of her bed and took a seat.<p>

The three of them sat their in silence for a moment, light tension in the air. Kelly leaned forward and took Erin's hand, massaging the back of it with his thumb. That's when Halstead decided it was time to take a seat in the waiting area. He stood up, placing a small kiss on Erin's head before nodding at Kelly, ignoring the annoyed look on the fireman's face.

Once Jay had left the room, Kelly felt more comfortable. "How are you feeling?" He asked, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Ok," Lindsay answered looking at him, "I hate just sitting here, especially when those guys are out there."

He nodded in understanding, "yeah, but you know Voight and the guys will get them."

She nodded, a sad smile on her lips, looking down at the blanket resting on her lap. Their fingers intertwined, she felt the ring again and looked up at his face again. With no emotion, she asked, "so what were you gonna tell me?" She had to ask, it had been driving her crazy since he left on the call. She looked down at his hand again, the gold band on his finger and then back up at his face.

He looked nervous and a little guilty, being a street kid, and now a cop, she had learned to read people. He went to open his mouth, but as soon as he did, the door opened. Kelly immediately pulled his hand out of Erin's and stood up. "Brit, what are you doing here?"

Brittany looked at him and then to the women in the hospital bed with a confused look. "Gabby told me you were here...visiting someone," she said unamused at the situation she seemed to walk into. She didn't like the way her husband had been looking at this women. Walking over to the other side if the bed she reached up and placed a kiss on Kelly's cheek, noting that Erin's eyes never left her. "I guess I should introduce myself, since my husband has seemed to have forgotten his manners, I'm Brittany."

And there it was. Erin's heart sank as the words left the woman's mouth. She new it was coming, how else could he explain the ring? But she didn't want to believe it was true. Taking a deep breath, she plaster on a fake smile, one usually reserved for her mother. "It's nice to meet you," she replied looking from the blonde to Severide. "You know, I'm pretty tired, long day, you guys should go."

Brittany was already half way out of the room as Kelly looked up at the detective. He saw the look in her eyes and wanted to explain, but how could he? He was married. Period. "Erin..."

She looked up at him, the smile now gone, hurt and anger replacing it, "Just go Kelly," her voice was even, but forceful enough that he knew not to argue. He slowly walked out of the room, behind his wife, leaving a confused Erin alone in her room, as if she didn't have enough to worry about.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so short, I just wanted to get you guys something &amp; I haven't had has much time to write as before...&amp; i promise things will get better for Linseride! :D I'm excited for the crossover &amp; according to Matt Olmstead (executive producer) we should be getting a nice Linseride moment :)<p> 


	6. Author Note

**Hey guys sorry this isn't a real update...i am working on a new chapter though :)**

**So we met Brittany on the show...thoughts? She seems pretty decent, she's not in my story lol The story with Erin's brother will be a little different than the show, but i may keep a few things the same. I'm pretty excited for the SVU/PD crossover, im looking forward to seeing Erin/Olivia scenes! :D **

**I also want to thank you all for following this story & your great comments, it seriously means the world! xo**

**I feel like there was a lot more i wanted to say, but now that i'm typing i can't remember lol Anyway, enjoy the Crossovers! & i hope you enjoy the next chapter when i post! xo**


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the reviews guys, I really really appreciate it :) also I hope you guys all enjoyed the crossover, I wish there was more Linseride, but fingers crossed for the future…& OMG Erin & Amy! Seriously melted my heart lol I will be incorporating that little girl in this story haha…anyway, enjoy xo

* * *

><p>Kelly and Brittany walked into their apartment quietly. Severide had kept quiet most of the ride from the hospital back to 51, then home. He didn't want to talk, didn't want to think, didn't want to do anything that would cause him to deal with the mess he's made.<p>

"Are you gonna tell what that was about back there?" Brittany asked finally breaking the silence.

Kelly knew what she was talking about, didn't have to ask what. He went to open his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He didn't know what to tell her about Erin or this whole situation, so he decided to bend the truth a bit. "We're just friends," he said with shrug, trying to believe the words himself.

"Really? Cause that's not what it looked like. You're my husband, you shouldn't be off visiting other women," Brittany said annoyed, waiting for answer.

"Look I don't know what you want me to say, she's a friend, she's hurt, I went to see her. We're not discussing it," he replied, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a beer. The truth was talking about Erin just reminded him that he had pushed her away. He didn't want to think about that, think about her, worry about her being in the hospital. He wanted to focus on moving forward, forward with his new wife, that's why he brought her back to Chicago. He couldn't honestly say that he loved her, but she was definitely a good distraction and with all the crap he's been dealing with lately, that's what he needed.

* * *

><p>After a few days in the hospital Erin was discharged. She was feeling good for the most part, just sore. Opting for a high dose if ibuprofen instead of her prescribed pain killers, and of course against Voight's wishes instead of sitting at home resting, she was sitting at her desk.<p>

Hank walked in and shook his head as he watched Erin go through the pile of files on her desk."Erin, go home." She looked up at him giving him a look that said 'not gonna happen.' "You need to rest."

"Hank I'm fine. I need to be here. I'll stay on desk work if I have to, but I'm not leaving this case."

Voight nodded knowing he wasn't going to be able to change her mind, "fine, but you do not leave this desk, do you hear me? You can sort files and know what's going on, but I don't want you anywhere outside of this building."

Erin looked up a little annoyed that she was confined to the small space of the Intelligence Office, but at least he wasn't sending her home. "Deal, just make sure you guys are keeping me in the loop." She went back to looking the folders, but stopped when she came across one. "whoa, this says Teddy was put into the system, right before he moved to New York, I always assumed he was living with his dad."

"We'll look into the family that he was staying with, find out if they've heard from him. Wait till the rest of the team gets here, you can brief them," Voight said before walking into his office. He sat at his desk shaking his head thinking about the woman on the other side of the wall. She was something else. Definitely a spitfire, when someone she cared about was involved there was no way she was baking down, no matter what. She took after him in that sense and she couldn't be more proud. She was determined that's for sure.

* * *

><p>A few hours had gone by and the teams were in and out. Erin was getting bored just sitting and waiting, reviewing the same files over and over, waiting for some kind of update. Even Nadia had more to do answering phones and filing. "Lindsay," she heard Platt call her from the top of the steps. She looked up at the sergeant at the top of the steps, "you have a visitor," she said waiting for the detective. Erin stood up with a wince as a pain shot hit her side. Seeing the look on her face, Platt nodded at her to sit back down, "I'll send him up."<p>

Sitting back down, Erin tried to think of who would be at the station to see her. Well it was a guy, so that ruled out the possibility of her mother. Who else? Maybe it was about the task force job, she looked up as she heard someone coming up the steps, but who she saw was not who she expected. Kelly walked in, nodding at Nadia, then heading to Erin at her desk. "What are you doing here?" she asked annoyed, not looking happy in the least bit to see him.

"I think we should probably talk, I mean I should explain…" Kelly started, but was cut off by Erin's words.

"Nothing to explain, you're married, you don't owe me any explanations."

Severide put his head down slightly, shaking it, "Erin..."

"Nothing to explain, you're married, you don't owe me any explanations."

Severide put his head down slightly, shaking it, "Erin..."

"Really Kelly it's fine, you don't owe me anything," she replied not looking up once from the paper she was pretending to read.

He nodded, wanting to give her something, but realizing there was not really anything he could say right now. He pulled up a chair bringing up to her desk, sitting, making it clear he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. "How are you feeling?"

Erin saw him out of the corner of her eye, take a seat and sighed. "I'm fine. I wouldn't get comfortable, we're in the middle of this big investigation, the team should be in soon."

"Right, the case. How's it going? Maybe I can help…" he offered, trying to get something other than a cold response out of the detective.

"Look Kelly, I think the best thing you can do right now is leave. Go home, go on shift, go to Molly's, just go somewhere that's not here," she said to him a low voice, looking up at him for the first time since he arrived at the station.

He stood up nodding, seeing the hurt in her eyes she tried to hide so well. "Let me know if you need anything," he said as he walked out, giving an awkward wave goodbye to Nadia.

Nadia sat at her desk and looked over at Erin, trying to get her emotions in check. It was all becoming too much, the case, her brother, being shot, Kelly, she didn't know how much more she could take piling up. She took a few deep breaths putting her face in her hands, before running them through her hair. "Erin…" Nadia started, feeling like she needed to do or say something to the detective.

She looked up at the girl she had saved, giving her a sad smile, "I'm good." And with that Lindsay was back to work, trying to find anything she could give the team once they got in.

* * *

><p>Kelly walked into 51 not acknowledging anyone, he didn't wanna here it. He knew there were bets being placed on how long his marriage would last, his friend giving him looks of disapproval, trying to tell him to snap out of his 'funk.' He didn't want to hear any of it, didn't want to accept that ever since Shay's death he's been going through life like nothing mattered, throwing all caution to the wind, not caring who he affected with his actions. That was until a few days ago when he was with Erin at the hospital, until he say the hurt look on her face, heard the harshness of her words today. He walked straight into his office closing the door, not wanting to be bothered. He took a seat, running his left hand through his hair, then catching site of the ring resting on his finger. He starred at it for a minute, for the first time since he put it on, thinking his marriage may not have been a very good idea.<p>

* * *

><p>After a long day in the office Erin decided it was time to head home. She was glad the team was making progress and had a pretty good idea of where Teddy was, they just had to check out a few places. Voight deciding everyone was too exhausted to take that task on tonight, they'd be on it first thing in the morning. As anxious as she was for them to bring her brother in, she was relieved to be going home, she was tired and her side was killing her, although she'd never admit that to anyone.<p>

Climbing in her car, she sat for a minute, letting it warm up. She looked out through her windshield and smiled, it was a beautiful night and this city really was something. Starring up at the dark night, it eased her worry a little. This is why she did what she did, to keep this beautiful city at peace, to keep it safe. A relaxed smile now sitting on her lips, as she drove the short distance to her apartment.

Walking to the door of her apartment, she stopped a few feet back, seeing someone at her door, it took her a minute to realize who it was. Letting out a breath, the smile now leaving her lips, "Kelly, what are you doing here?" He looked up at her, not even really knowing why he was there, he just needed to see her. She walked passed him unlocking her door. "Look, I've had a long day, I'm tired and sore, I'm really not in the mood to go through all this again. I think you shou…" Her words were cut off by his lips on hers, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to kiss her. Her first instinct was to push him off, but after a few seconds, she gave in, closing her eyes, feeling her whole body warm at his touch. She didn't want think anymore, he brain her, along with everything else. She felt his fingers in her hair and and ran her hands up his chest. Grabbing him by his leather jacket, she pulled him into her apartment and closed the door. He started to slide his hands down her body, before she pulled back, wincing in pain. She was still hurting, she was only shot a few days ago.

"You ok?" He asked pulling himself away from her slightly, looking her over, realizing they couldn't do too much tonight given her injury.

She nodded, snapping back to reality, she thought about their situation and a sad smile appeared on her face. " I should probably send you home," she started "but I just want one night where everything doesn't suck. Stay the night?" she asked, bringing him back to the last time she said those words to him.

Kelly smiled at her in return, pulling her into a hug. She just wanted one night where things were ok, one night where she wasn't laying in a hospital bed, one night where everything in her life wasn't a complicated mess, one night to feel safe. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>Yes I know we don't know much about Brittany on the show yet and she really doesn't seem that bad, but I'm not making her very likeable in my story lol I mean you won't hate her, but probably won't like her either…hope you enjoyed the new chapter, had to give Linseride something, but you know the drama isn't over, he is still married…of course reviews are always welcome xo<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry its taken some time to update guys. I'm a little angry with the producers and writers right now for constantly giving us false hope & it's making it hard to delve into these characters. I'm trying though lol…um I just have to say I wasn't wrong making Brittany clingy & possessive in this story, you know what I mean if you've watched the new episode haha….We have to keep hope alive for Linseride! Anyway here's the new chapter :) enjoy xo

* * *

><p>Kelly woke up in Erin's bed, alone. He found a note sitting on her pillow saying she had to go to into the station. He thought it was crazy she was working or that Voight was allowing it; she was shot only a few days ago. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and stretched, trying to wake up. He heard his phone buzzing at the bedside table and picked it up to check who sent him a message.<p>

Brittany. He had completely forgotten about her and the fact that he even had a wife. He saw her name flash across his screen again before starting to check the messages. 65 texts and 10 missed calls, all from her. He rolled his eyes, _great_.

Kelly reached for his shirt and slid it on, then swung his legs over the side of the bed to get his shoes on. Walking into the kitchen he smiled seeing that Erin had made coffee and left him a mug on the counter. He sat there quietly in her apartment, it was nice. To be able to relax and not feel like everything was a mess. He thought about their night. The kiss they shared, the way she asked him to stay, the way he held her all night in his arms, it was perfect. Taking a sip of his coffee, Kelly felt his phone buzz again. Taking a deep breath he got up, putting the mug in the sink. It was time to go deal with his wife.

* * *

><p>Erin sat as patiently as she could at her desk, fidgeting with a paper clip. The teams had gone out to find her brother and she was anxious for them to get back. Plus the thoughts of her night with Kelly kept coming back up to the surface. They made her feel warm and fuzzy for all of a second before she felt guilty. He was married and she wasn't going to be his other woman. She wasn't that girl and refused to be. She had too much to deal with right now to be worried about him too. So she continued to try and push those thoughts down. But the problem? She couldn't keep them down. Kelly was all she could think about, everytime she thought he was out of her head, poof there was another thought. She shook her head and grunted in frustration, cause her to get an odd look from Nadia.<p>

She smiled at her awkwardly and began to fidget some more, trying to focus on her brother and not a certain fireman.

When members of each team slowly came in two at a time Erin's anxiety was even more on high alert, they were all coming up to dead ends. She was finally put at ease when she received a phone call from Voight saying they found Teddy and was bringing him in. But he warned that he wasn't going to be what she expected.

Voight finally walked in with Teddy trailing behind him in cuffs, Amanda to his right. Erin was out of her seat as quickly as she could be and went to talk to him. "I don't know if this is a good idea kid," Voight said stopping her short of her brother, "you've had a rough few days, you don't need this kind of stress right now."

"Hank, he's my brother, just give me 10 minutes with him." He nodded walking Teddy into the back room waiting for Erin to walk in. She sat down across from him, giving him a sad smile. "Hey Teddy," she offered trying to him to feel more comfortable, _like it was that easy._

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You haven't seen me in 10 years and that's all you have to say to me? What am I supposed to feel special because they didn't throw me in a cell? I still can't believe you're a cop, I mean do they know what you were?" He sat arms crossed not wanting to have the 'heart-to-heart' he knew Erin was hoping for.

Erin shook her head listening to him, she looked him over, thinking that Voight's words were right. He wasn't what she was expecting. His hair was bleached, he was wearing making up and fishnets, and his nails were painted multiple colors. "Teddy I'm sorry I didn't keep better tabs on you or try to find you sooner, but right now we need your help."

"Of course you do. You don't see me in ten years and now the only reason I'm here is because you need something, don't hold your breath."

As he was speaking Benson walked in the room, "actually you're here because we have multiple charges against you, us needing your help is the reason you're not in lock-up. Now you can cooperate with your sister or we can send in a detective that won't be so nice."

* * *

><p>Kelly stopped as he approached his apartment door taking a deep breath, he wasn't ready for this. He opened the door and looked around for Brittany. He could hear her upstairs throwing things around, <em>great.<em> He walked up the steps trying to mentally prepare himself for this conversation or fight he was about to have. _No more hiding._

He opened the door and saw Brittany throwing things in a suit case, the room completely trashed. He looked at her face and saw that her eyes were puffy and her face tear stained. That's when he could feel the guilt sinking in. He felt horrible for all of this, making her worry, not coming home, but the biggest thing was getting her involved in his mess at all. He cleared his throat causing her to look up from her packing. "oh I'm glad you finally decided to come home!" she said clearly angry, but he could also hear the sadness in her voice.

"Brit…you need to calm down…" he started but was cut off.

"Don't tell me to calm down Kelly! You left here after we had a stupid argument about that detective and then you didn't come home. I called you and texted you, but nothing. I was worried. I'm sorry I was mad about her ok? If you say she doesn't mean anything I believe you…"

It was Kelly's turn to stop her from talking, "I'm sorry I didn't answer, I didn't mean to worry you, but I do think we need to talk. You called me ten times and sent me sixty five messages. You can't do something like that. I need time and space to be able to think and clear my head," he tried to explain.

"But I'm your wife, you should talk to me. You should be able to…"

"Look I think we need to talk about us, Brittany. Since I've been back I've realized I left a lot of things unfinished and since Shay died, I haven't been making the best decisions and…"

"Getting married in Las Vegas is one of those decisions," she said finishing his sentence, tears starting to well in her eyes again. "You understand what happened; we understand each other, Kelly I can't lose you too."

Severide felt awful but he had to be honest. "You're right we do understand each other, but that isn't enough. You're great, but you deserve someone who loves you. Not just someone who understands you."

Brittany went from sad back to angry in a matter of seconds, "You are the one who wanted to get married and insisted I come back to Chicago with you! I'm sorry if i'm being clingy, but it'll be better. But Kelly if you keep acting like this I'm going to leave." There was a long pause in the room, as Kelly just stood there watching her zip her suitcase. She pushed passed him heading down the steps of the apartment and putting her bag down at the door. She turned to him, watching him walk down the steps, "You're not going to try and stop me?" He didn't say anything, just stood there and she tried one last plea to get him to stay. "I believe you ok, I'm sorry, I know that there isn't anything for me to worry about with the girl from the hospital. I…"

He had to stop her, "I lied before, she's not just a friend. I really care about her. Actually I think I love her," the words just slipped out, he didn't even realize what he was saying until it was too late. He saw the look on her face, but he had to be honest. But just like that she was out the door. He stood there and shook his head as he heard the door click shut. What a mess he had turned his life into. But then he smiled, thinking of the one good thing he still had in his life. Erin. He had to make everything right with her, he loved her.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked the chapter, I kinda made the ErinTeddy meeting like the show….Sorry for the lack of Linseride this chapter, I promise you'll see more of them…especially now that Brittany is leaving ;) (lets just hope she leaves the show soon lol) please let me know what you think & know your reviews mean so much to me! I get so excited when I read what you guys have to say & see that you're enjoying the story! xo


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys I'm so so sorry for the delay. With the holiday I didn't have time to update. But to make up for it, I wrote a longer chapter :) Also I hope you guys enjoyed the Fire Fall finale, fingers crossed we'll get some Linseride when it comes back…enjoy xo

* * *

><p>Walking into 51 that day Kelly felt as if a huge weight had been lifted. For the first time since Shay's death he felt clarity, he felt like things finally made sense again. He should have probably been upset considering his wife had just left him, but he wasn't, he was happy. All thanks to a certain detective that he needed to make a point to show her how he felt. He wanted to plan something special for him and Erin, not just drinks at Molly's or showing up at her apartment, no it had to be perfect.<p>

Casey looked up at Severide walking into his office, catching the smile on his face, the look in his eye. It was good to see his friend happy, maybe Gabby was right, he should give this Brittany girl a chance, especially if she made his friend look like that. Getting up, he headed for the office, knocking on the door, then going in. Kelly too lost in thought to even realize Matt was there, he cleared his voice getting the lieutenant's attention. "Hey what's up Casey?" he asked still smiling, there was no way he could wipe that smile off of his face.

"Looks like things with Brittany are going well. I'm sorry I over reacted if she makes you happy then I'm happy for you," he said looking up at his friend.

Kelly let out a small chuckle, shaking his head, "I appreciate the support Matt, but Brittany moved out last night. She's heading back to Florida, if you had last night in the pool, you better go cash in."

Casey looked at Severide like he had three heads, "What do you mean she left? You're way to happy for a man getting divorced."

"You were right, I was hiding, I can't do it anymore. We're probably gonna just get it annulled, we weren't married long enough to go through all the mess of a divorce," he said smile still on his lips.

"But you're happy about that? I mean seriously man, you were going on about how she was and now that she's leaving you can't stop smiling. What changed?"

"Erin," Kelly said, his smile getting bigger if possible. Casey couldn't help but smile too, he had always liked that detective and knew that she was good for his friend. "I love her Matt, hearing that she was shot, it was the worst feeling. I just had to see her, nothing else mattered. I gotta make things right."

"What do you need me to do?" Matt offered willing to do anything to help. He hadn't seen Kelly this happy or determined in too long. He was gonna make sure he and Erin had the chance they deserved.

* * *

><p>Sitting at her desk, Erin was periodically checking her phone, she hadn't heard from Kelly since the night they spent at her apartment. She was thinking about that night and smiled, but the more she thought about it, her smiled faded. He was married, that was something she had to keep reminding herself of. She couldn't let herself feel this way about him, she had push all of those feelings aside and focus on this case and on her brother.<p>

Things with Teddy were still pretty rough, but he was finally cooperating. He let them know who the family was that he had stayed with when he was first put in the system; apparently they were the ones that had introduced him into the pornography ring. Something that still made Erin nauseous everytime the thought crossed her mind. Any kid put in that situation made her stomach churn and her heart hurt, but with her brother it just made that feeling worse. The team had gone to investigate the foster family; they had two children with them now, a boy 10 and a girl 7.

As she waited for an update from the team, she smiled as she saw Amanda bring in a little girl. "Erin, this is Amy, Amy Erin, you're gonna be hanging out with her for a little while," she said smiling at the little girl, pulling up a chair. "I'll fill you in later, is it ok if she stays here with you until we sort out everything?" she asked looking at Lindsay who was watching Amy starting to draw a picture.

"Yeah of course, if you brief me I can get the paper work ready for you too," she said a little too was dying to do something, anything but just sit there. At least if she doing something with the case she'd feel like she was still a part of her team.

After finding out the guy tried to run and Amy was locked in a basement room, Erin wished she had been there. She looked over at her and smiled, but she couldn't help but feel bad. She had been through so much; she just wanted to make things easier for her.

After a few minutes Erin left the room and returned, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. "What are you drawing?" she asked putting the drink in front of Amy, smiling at her. The seven year old looked up, smiling at the site of the marshmallows in the cup. "A snowman, I love to build snowmen. Do you like snowmen?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do!" Lindsay replied, she felt an instant connection to this little girl, she didn't want to see anything else happen to her.

Voight walked in at that moment, signaling for Erin to following him into his office. "We need to call around, find somewhere for her to go tonight, then we'll worry about placing her tomorrow."

She immediately shook her head, "No, she's been through enough today. She can come home stay with me tonight. Voight I'm not putting her through that, not after everything."

He nodded, knowing that arguing with Erin was one of the most pointless things he could do. Besides it was late and he was tired, if she was staying with his detective he knew this girl would be safe and it was less paper work for him.

* * *

><p>Once they got back to Erin's place Amy felt at ease, she had spent the whole day growing attached to the woman next to her. They had gone to the store before coming home, Erin buying some snacks, clothes, and the cutest teddy bear for Amy.<p>

Lindsay got her cleaned up and in her new princess pj's and sat her down at the counter, so she could make a place for the seven year old to sleep. She set up a spot on the couch with blankets and pillows for her. "Where are you gonna sleep?" she heard a small voice ask and looked up.

"In my room, right through there," Erin replied, but she saw the sad look across the little girls face, "Or I can sleep out here on the floor with you."

Amy nodded, liking that response a lot more; she didn't want to be alone. "Can we keep the light on too?"

The detective nodded, "absolutely," she said walking over to her kitchen counter. "You wanna see something really cool?" Erin asked pulling out the marshmallows, pretzel sticks, and mini chocolate chips out of the store bag. Opening each item she took out a few of each item. "How about we make some snowmen?" she asked smiling.

Amy looked at her confused, then at the big window in the living room, "but it's not snowing."

"It doesn't have to be snowing to make a snowman," she replied. She took the marshmallows and put them onto one of the pretzel sticks, stacking them. Then she broke one of the pretzels in half and slid them into each side of the middle marshmallow making arms. And finally took two mini chocolate chips making eyes. She picked it up smiling, showing it to Amy, her smiled widening seeing the look on the little girls face.

"Wow! A snowman," she said throwing her arms around the detective. Erin felt her heart swell at the affection shown by this little girl who had been through so much.

"Come on let's make a few more of these before bedtime."

* * *

><p>The next morning Erin walked into the station with Amy at her side. She brought her into the little room in the back of the Intelligence office. It was close enough to her desk that if she needed anything Erin was right there. She gave her a big stack of coloring books &amp; crayons, and a few toys.<p>

Just as she sat back at her desk, Platt called from the top of the steps saying she had a visitor, she nodded giving the ok to send whoever up. She was feeling better, but it was still hard for her to move around too much.

When she looked up to see who was coming to the top of the steps, she was more than surprised. Matt Casey was walking towards Erin's desk, grabbing a chair and sitting next to her. She looked at him a little confused as to why he was there. She liked Matt fine, but they weren't close by any means.

"How you feeing Lindsay?" he asked figuring he'd start with that, knowing she had been in the hospital and recovering.

"Pretty good, still sore, but I'm pushing through the pain," she said honestly. "Look Casey, not that it's not good to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Kelly," he saw her face change at the mention of Severide and that was all he needed to continue. If she didn't react there'd be no point, but she did. He knew she still felt something for him. "I think you should give him a chance to explain everything, Erin…"

"Look Matt, I know you guys are friends, but if he asked you to come down here for him, that's pretty…"

"He didn't," he answered honestly; "He doesn't even know I'm here. I talked to him this morning and a smile didn't leave his face the whole time he was talking about you. Just let him explain everything, he wants to make it right." He stood up, putting the chair back, "He'll be at Molly's tonight, you should stop by." And with that he was down the stairs and heading out of the station.

* * *

><p>Back at 51, Kelly had just gotten back from a call. He was still racking his brain as to how to make a night at Molly's romantic. He had talked to Herrmann about having the place cleared out tonight, at least for a few hours. After a lot of convincing and promising he'd work off what he was going to losing to tonight in sales, he agreed to close early and leave Molly's in Kelly's hands after seven.<p>

"Gabby!" Severide yelled as he saw her walk into the station. If he was gonna make tonight perfect he would need some female perspective.

"Hey Kelly, what's up?" he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his office, getting a confused look from the woman in front of him.

"I don't know if Matt told you what has been going on, but things didn't work out with Brittany." He saw the apologetic look starting to form on her face, but before she could say anything, he continued. "No, it's not a bad thing. Look I need your help. I got Herrmann to close Molly's early for me tonight, I wanna surprise Erin. Would you mind hanging out for a while with me to get things perfect?"

Dawson couldn't help the light laugh that escaped her lips; she loved seeing Kelly like this happy and excited. Even though she had been supportive of his marriage, she knew it wouldn't last. "Of course I can help you."

* * *

><p>Erin was getting ready, black dress, heals, makeup, each hair perfectly curled and in place. She took a deep breath looking in the mirror one more time before walking into the living room where she found Nadia and Amy eating popcorn and watching tv. She smiled at the site of the two of them bonding and started to rethink going out tonight and just opting for a night with her girls. Before she could even say anything Nadia turned around, "Wow, you look hot."<p>

Shaking her head, Lindsay blushed slightly, "I don't even know why I'm going tonight, I mean…"

Before she could continue, Nadia got up and walked over to her, "No, ok you need a night out; you've had a long couple of weeks. Go make nice with hottie fireman, I got things covered here."

Erin nodded, walking over to Amy. She sat down next to her on the couch, taking her hand, "I'm gonna go out for a little bit, but Nadia is will be here with you, ok?"

Amy just responded nodding and wrapping her arms around the detective, giving her a tight hug. After a few minutes, she got up, giving Nadia another 'thank you' and heading out the door.

* * *

><p>She stood in front of Molly's, starring at the door before finally deciding to go in. Taking a deep breath she smiled,<em>well here goes nothing. <em>When she walked in, she was expecting the normal crowded scene, fire fighters and cops everywhere, Kelly at the bar nursing a beer or taking shots. What she found? Silence. The bar was completely empty; there was rose on every table and a bouquet of assorted roses at the bar. Kelly came out from behind the bar, two glasses of champagne in his hand. Khaki dress pants on, nice shirt, he was even sporting a tie, he just wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. Walking over he smiled, handing off one of the glasses, "Wow, you look amazing."

"You clean up pretty well yourself lieutenant," she replied taking the champagne out of his hand. "You did all this?"

"Well I did have some help," he said nodding towards Gabby at the bar, "Our personal waitress for the night," he joked, getting a small laugh from the detective.

"This is all amazing and I don't want to be the downer, but I need to be a realist about this. You're married Kelly, why are you doing all of this?"

He took her hand in his, "Brittany left, we're getting this thing annulled," he said lifting up his left hand to show her his now bare ring finger. "After I saw you, I knew I made a mistake. The night at your apartment was one of the best in my life and all I did was hold you all night. Erin, you mean so much to me and I will do everything I can to make this up to you."

She stood there not really knowing what to say, she wanted to be strong and put on a tough front, but all of the emotional weight from the past week was making it hard not to give in. She could feel her walls sliding down, it felt good to feel wanted. She nodded her head, a quiet "ok," escaping her lips as she smiled, trying to keep her tears at bay.

His hand still in hers, he led her over to the bar, "I hope you're hungry," Gabby said with a smile, "Severide convinced me to cook for you guys, seemed like a worthy cause."

Lindsay smiled, she had to remember to do something nice for Dawson soon to thank her for all this, maybe she could do something for her and Matt. She watched as Gabby served them, then put her coat on, "Ok you two, enjoy your night, I'm heading out. Make sure you remember to lock up lieutenant."

"Yeah no problem, thanks again Gabby," Kelly replied watching her walk out the front door, then looking at back at Erin. Watching her take a sip of her drink, smiling that dimpled smile at him, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to kiss her. He leaned in, his lips lightly touching hers. She returned the kiss, deepening it, before pulling away slightly, resting her forehead against his.

* * *

><p>Erin woke up the next morning in Kelly's bed. The light shining in through his window woke her up and she smiled when she felt his hand resting on her back. She rolled over slowly, trying not to wake him up, but once she faced him she realizing he was already awake. "Good morning," he said taking her hand in his, kissing it.<p>

"Good morning," she returned, her voice sounding more husky than normal, from just waking up. Sitting up, she pulled the covers over her chest smiling. She went to lean into Kelly's open arms but winced at the pain in her side. They took things slow last night, not wanting to hurt her, since she was still recovering. But this morning? She was definitely feeling the pain.

He laughed sitting up and in towards her, placing a kiss on her shoulder. "Guess we over did it last night, huh?" he laughed getting a chuckle out of her.

"You could say that, but I'll be ok, just a little sore," Lindsay answered leaning into his arms a little, just enjoying being there. Until she heard her phone beep and reality set in. "What time is it?"

"8:30. Do you have to work?" Kelly asked pulling away slightly to face her as she reached for her phone.

"I have to make a call," she said dialing quickly. "Hey Nadia…yeah, I'm sorry how was she?...ok good, I'll be home soon and then we can ride to the station together. Would you mind getting her ready? Ok, great. Thanks." Looking at Kelly, she saw the confusion on his face.

"What was that about?" As Erin slowly got out of bed to get dressed, she explained the situation with Amy and how she's been taking care of the little girl. She also told him something she hadn't told anyone, she had been thinking about adopting her. He could see the way her face lit up talking about the seven year old that had clearly stolen his girl's heart. "Let me take her for today," he said simply, causing Erin to stop and look at him.

"I don't know Kelly, she doesn't know you and after everything she's been through she may be uncomfortable around men and…"

"Look it's only for a couple hours and I'd love to meet her," he said cutting her off, "Besides, anything I take her to do would be better than sitting at a police station all day." Erin nodded agreeing with him, but still not completely sure how this would go.

"Don't you work today too?" she asked concerned with what he would do with Amy while he was at the station.

"I don't go on shift till 4, then you can pick her up at 5 or 6 when you get off. I think she'd have more fun at the fire house then sitting at your desk doing nothing. There's plenty to do there and Newhouse has been bringing his daughter in, I'm sure they'll get along great."

"Ok, we'll see how she feels about you when you meet, but if you're coming with me you need to get out of bed now and get ready. I'll go make coffee." She was already half way out of the room when Kelly grabbed her hand pulling her into him and placing a small kiss on her lips before heading for the shower.

* * *

><p>They made their way back to Erin's apartment, pausing before going in, both nervous about how the little girl on the other side would react to the lieutenant. When they walked in the door, they both smiled at the sight of the two girls sitting at the counter eating cereal. As soon as Amy saw Erin she jumped down and ran to give her a hug. The detective picked her up smiling and hugging her back tightly before putting her back down. "Did you and Nadia have fun?" Her smile widened as she watched her nod her head.<p>

Kelly stood there a little awkwardly behind Erin, waving a hello to Nadia and waiting for the right moment to be introduced to the little girl. He had to admit she was adorable and seeing Erin with her made his heart leap. She would be a great mom; there was no doubt in his mind.

The detective turned slightly to look at Kelly when she saw Amy's gaze fixed on him. She smiled taking the little girl by the hand, sensing she was nervous; she brought her over to meet her fireman. "Amy, I want you to meet Kelly, he's a very good friend of mine and if it's ok with you, he would like to hang out with you today."

She looked up at him a little unsure, Kelly decided to speak, "It's very nice to meet you Amy. How would you like to go get ice cream? Or maybe go to the park? Then I can give you a tour of the best fire house in Chicago." He watched as a small smile started to form on the little girls lips and it widened as she listened to his words.

She looked back at Erin, a huge smile on her face, "Can I?"

"Of course you can," she said back relieved that Amy actually seemed interested in spending the day with Kelly. She hugged Lindsay again, but stopped whisper in her ear. Erin couldn't help but laugh, hearing the question, 'is he your boyfriend' leaving her small lips. She nodded her head yes, answering her question. The little girl seemed satisfied with that answer and went over to the couch to get her shoes.

Severide looked at his detective smiling, "See? I told you it would be ok."

"Yeah yeah, save your 'I told you so' lieutenant, I have to go," she placed a quick kiss on his lips before walking over to help Amy with her shoes and saying goodbye. Signaling to Nadia that it was time to go, the two women headed out the front door of the apartment. Leaving Kelly alone with the seven year old he was determined to get to love him by the end of the day.

* * *

><p>Hope enjoyed the lovey fluff, I just wanted them to be all lovey haha…I made the kids a little younger in this cause I didn't think either looked their age on the show and younger is cuter lol Also I was thinking of maybe incorporating Christmas? I mean how cute would that be with Amy, Erin, &amp; Kelly being a little family on Christmas? Let me know what you think….&amp; of course reviews are always welcome xo<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry for the lack of updating guys, my computer is 'sick' so it's been a pain to use, hopefully getting it fixed soon :) Also thank you sooo sooo much for the reviews, I love your feedback & support, it means the world to me! xo

Who's ready for the CPD fall finale?...not me haha in all honesty I'm a little nervous cause of all the Linstead rumors and spoilers flying around, but im trying to stay positive. BUT that just makes me wanna write more and live through the Linseride in my story lol Anyway, hope you like the new chapter haha

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since he left Erin's apartment with Amy and already he knew why she had made her way into his detective's heart. He took her to the diner on the corner for breakfast and watched her eyes light up as a huge stack of pancakes with extra whipped cream was placed in front of her. He couldn't help but laugh at the food left on her face as she ate, she looked so cute. When they left the diner he decided to take Amy to the mall. With Christmas coming up, he thought it'd be smart to get an idea of what she may want. Considering she was this excited about pancakes, he figured she be happy with anything.<p>

They passed a few stores, window shopping, but letting the seven year old stop into any store she wanted. She would see a toy she liked or that reminded her of a move she had seen and would tell him stories. They walked into one store and he saw a shirt he had to buy, not even as a Christmas gift, just because it was perfect. It was a shirt with a snowman that said, 'I melt hearts,' that was definitely the case with this little girl. Amy was so excited she asked to wear it out of the store and she did.

For the first time that day she took Kelly's hand. Not because they were crossing the street or he needed to make sure she stayed close; she did it by choice. He looked down smiling at her little hand in his big one. As they continued, to walk he started to think of the perfect gift for Erin. He had to make sure it was something good. Then he thought he should have Amy pick something out for her too, knowing what that would mean to her. He was about to walk into a clothing store, seeing a sweater he though his girl might like. But was pulled out of those thoughts when Amy stopped walking and let out a wide eyed "wow."

Severide looked at her a little confused at first, but then smiled brightly when he realized what had caught her eye. "Come on, lets get a closer look," he said as she nodded in reply. They walked closer to the huge Christmas display in the middle of the mall, the one that looked like a mock toy shop. It was surrounded by fake snow, eight reindeer, and giant boxes with giant ribbons. His heart swelled as he looked at the little girl taking all of this in and finally laying eyes on the man in red in the middle of it all. She knew who he was, not that she'd ever met him, but she knew from tv and movies she had seen. "Do you wanna go say hi?" Kelly asked her, unsure what she would say. He knew that she had been through a lot and after everything Erin had told her, he wasn't sure how comfortable she'd feel talking to a strange man, let alone sitting on his lap. But she nodded with a smile, a little unsure herself, but still excited.

As they waited in the line, she saw other kids taking turns sitting on Santa's lap, telling him they wanted for Christmas, and taking a picture. She yanked on Kelly's hand lightly getting his attention, "Can I do that?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes. Even after all the nice things he'd done for her, part of her was still afraid he'd say no.

"Take a picture? Of course, but only if you want to," he didn't want her to feel like she had to just because the other kids were, but she seemed interested. When it was finally their turn, Kelly walked with her, her hand in his, the nervous smile on her face. Walking up to the man with the long white beard she gave a shy wave and he greeted her with a big smile. She thought from what she heard this guy he couldn't be so bad, he gave presents to kids all around the world and looked nice enough. So she decided to sit on his lap. Kelly stood close by in case she changed her mind, but she seemed to be doing ok.

"Well hello there little girl, what would you like for Christmas?" Santa asked with a happy laugh. Amy just sat there for a minute taking everything in. She also had to really think about what she wanted. If you had asked her last week, she could have come up with a million things. But the last few days had been the best in her life and she couldn't think of a single thing she wanted. "It's ok, why don't we take a picture, then you can tell me," she nodded at the jolly man and smiled at Kelly.

"Dad, do you want to be in the picture too?" He heard one of the 'elves' ask and his heart soared. Dad. They thought he was her dad. He could get used to that. Seeing the look on Amy's face when the lady asked he couldn't say no. The guys at the station would most definitely give him a hard time about this, but he didn't care, he already knew he'd do anything for this little girl.

As Severide stood on the other side next to Santa, it was then that Amy knew exactly what she wanted for Christmas, a family. Not just any family, she wanted Kelly and Erin. After the picture was taken, she whispered in Santa's ear her new revelation and he smiled handing her a candy cane, "I'll see what I can do," escaping his lips. He watched her bounce off with the fire fighter and couldn't help but shake his head and smile, that wasn't a request he got every day, but he really hoped it would happen for her.

* * *

><p>Erin had some down time, sitting at her desk eating a turkey sandwich she really didn't want, but knew she had to eat. She decided to check in with Kelly to see how things were going. She tried calling but got no answer, so she texted him, <em>'<em>_just checking in,' _she was sure everything was fine, but still couldn't help but worry.

After a few minutes she got a response, _'__going good, headed to the park, she's a great kid.' _Erin couldn't help but smile at the thought of the two of them spending the day together. She was also a little envious and wished she had taken the day off to spend with them too. Taking a bite of her lunch she heard her phone buzz again seeing another message from Kelly, _'__we have a surprise I think you're gonna love.'_

Her smiled brightened and she quickly responded with a _'__can't wait! Have fun.'_ Voight walked out of his office and saw the goofy look on his detective's face and shook his head. "Erin, can I see you for a minute?" She nodded, closing her phone and getting up from her desk. Walking into Hank's office she took a seat across from him, waiting for him to say something. "Where's the little girl?" he asked knowing that she hasn't left Erin's side since they found her, unless she was with Nadia, which she wasn't today.

"Kelly's watching her today," she replied trying to hide the emotion in her voice, her small smile giving her away.

He shook his head running a hand through his hair, "Erin, you can't get attached, she has to go back in the system and…"

"Why?" Erin asked cutting him off. She knew he was right, that's what they'd do in any other case, but she just couldn't do that.

"Why? You know why. She needs a home Erin, one where…"

"Where what? There's a chance something like this could happen again? I can't put her back into a situation like that."

"Erin…" he tried to reason again.

"No Hank," she said cutting him off for the third time, "I'm not doing it. I want to file for adoption." She saw the look on his face, but before he could say something she continued, "I can do this Hank. She needs help and I can't just turn my back on her, not now. That's something I learned from you, let me do this."

He stood there for a minute not saying a word. Not knowing whether to be furious or proud. She was right, that's what he did for her and it was the best decision of his life, he wasn't going to deny her a similar experience. "Fine, but you know the paper work for this is gonna be a bitch and it's not gonna be an easy process." She nodded in understanding, she knew there'd be a fight in the future and things had a chance of being really rough and bumpy, but she didn't care. "I'll make some calls, see what I can do to get this to go as smoothly as possible." As Lindsay was getting up to go back to her desk Voight stopped her, putting a hand on back, "I'm proud of you kid," he said with a smile and getting one in return. She had come a long way from the drug addicted street punk he had taken in, now she wanted to be a mom. He shook his head at the thought, but couldn't hide the smile on his lips. He would be a grandpa.

* * *

><p>After the park, Kelly took Amy to get the ice cream he promised her and they ate it on the way to 51. As they were walking in he couldn't help but laugh at the chocolate on her face and the bright look in her eyes. She had never seen anything like this. He saw her face light up as they walked by one of the big red trucks, "Maybe I'll take you for a ride one day," he said putting his hand on the her head.<p>

"Really? You would do that?" she asked looking up at him, but before he could answer a bunch of the guys walked over looking at him, confusion all over their faces. First Kelly brings in a wife, now a kid? They didn't know what was going on with their Lieutenant, but Matt saw the look on Severide's face and knew this was different, there was something about this little girl, he knew it.

"Hey guys, this is Amy. She's been staying with Erin and she'll be hanging out with us for a few hours," he explained to the group of firemen in front of them. He saw the smile on the little girls face fade a little and bent down to her level. "It's ok, these guys work with me. They're fire fighters too, they won't hurt you," he said looking at them, then back at her "and if they do I'll hurt them, I promise," he said winking. For the first time, Amy wrapped her little arms around his neck and Kelly knew that was it. This little girl had his heart and would forever. He scooped her up, holding her close to him as he introduced her to the guys.

Hermann knowing what it was like to be a father smiled at the site and joked with Amy a little trying to make her feel more comfortable. He managed to get a laugh out of her and she started to warm up to the group. Newhouse came out, his daughter at his side, he introduced the two girls and for the first time since they got to the station, she let go of Kelly. The two girls ran off, Naomi showing Amy around and Amy telling her about the day she had.

When Severide and the guys were called out he went to make sure she was ok, but both girls were fine, petting the dog and watching tv. He made sure they were under some type of supervision before suiting and up and heading out.

* * *

><p>Back at the police station, Erin was feeling good. For the first time in a long time things seemed to be going her way. They had finally caught the guys who had started this whole mess of a case and they could now say it was closed. The SVU team was packing up and heading back to New York. All the detectives said their goodbyes to her before walking down the stairs and out of the Intelligence Unit. Benson lingered, talking to Voight, promising to keep in touch. Lindsay smiled at the exchange and arched a brow at Hank causing him to shake his head and head back into his office.<p>

Olivia stopped when she was passing Erin's desk, "Take care of yourself Lindsay, you're a great detective, heal up and get back to it." She nodded and stood up, shaking Benson's hand. That's when the Sergeant leaned in, "Voight told me what you were doing for Amy, I think it's great. I did something similar. Just know it's not going to be smooth sailing but it'll be worth it. Call me if you have questions or need some help," she said before walking out of IU and joining the rest of her team. Leaving both Hank and Erin thinking about her words, smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>When Erin walked into to 51, her heart immediately swelled, seeing Kelly chasing Amy and Naomi around, <em>he really was great with kids. <em>As soon as Amy looked up and saw her standing there, it was game over, she called her name and immediately ran into the detective's waiting arms. Severide followed behind her, smiling at his girl. Well girls now, they had both stolen his heart. "Did you have fun with Kelly today?" she asked already knowing the answer just by looking at the little girls face.

Amy nodded an enthusiastic yes, before beginning to tell Erin all about their day. "Do you like my shirt? Kelly bought it. And we got you something too, but it's a secret. But then the best part," she stopped and looked at Kelly, waiting for him to hand her something. Taking the picture she showed it to Lindsay, "look, I got to meet Santa!"

Erin couldn't hide that smile if she tried with everything in her. Hearing how much fun they had together, looking at the picture they had taken at the mall, the excited look on Amy's face, the goofy smile on Kelly's, this picture was her new favorite thing she owned.

As Kelly walked his girls out, they got another call. He quickly kissed Erin, hugged Amy, then ran back into the firehouse to suit up, hearing a 'be careful,' being yelled in his direction. The girls stood there for a moment watching him disappear into 51 and hearing the trucks start up. They were all oblivious to the blonde parked across the street with an angry and confused look on her face.

* * *

><p>Brittany sat there watching the 'little family' in front of the fire house growing very confused and very annoyed. She knew about the detective, but who was this little girl? Kelly had never mentioned her before, not that he told her much about Erin to begin with. She hated how happy they looked, that was supposed to be her, he was her husband. Unfortunately for her <em>was <em>is the key word. She had gotten his annulment papers in the mail and was hoping they could talk things out before she signed them. Based on what she just saw though? She didn't think that just talking would help anything, at least not just talking to him. Maybe she should talk to Erin, or someone at the house, someone that could convince Kelly to come back to her. She'd come up with something. There was no way she was letting someone else get a happy ending with her man.

* * *

><p>Ok Brittany's not gone gone, I'm gonna make her a little crazier than she was on the show; have to add some drama. But there's still a lot of fluff. Also I have decided that I will do something cute for Christmas with Erin, Kelly, Amy, and probably Nadia (cause I really love her too) lol Reviews also welcome &amp; very much appreciated xo<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait guys, I just got my computer back…and if you're an OTH/Brucas fan, I just started a Brucas story lol…My chapters have been pretty fluffy, so im gona have to add some drama in eventually haha with that said though, I'm kind of rethinking the whole Brittany coming back thing, so let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p>A few days after Kelly and Amy had spent the day together, he had come over and for dinner, bringing a movie and popcorn. The three of them fell asleep all cuddled up on the couch, Erin leaning into Kelly, Amy smooched in between the two.<p>

Kelly woke-up the next morning on Erin's couch, with a stiff neck. He rubbed it a few times, trying to loosen his muscles. He looked around wondering where everyone was. He smiled seeing Amy sitting at the counter eating cereal, getting up, he walked into the kitchen. "Good morning princess," he greeted, pouring himself some coffee.

"Good morning," she said smiling back at him, putting another spoonful of Lucky Charms into her mouth. "Erin's in the shower, she has to go to work again. I told her she should stay home, but she said she can't."

He nodded understanding both girls, he didn't want his detective going to work either, but knowing she had to. "It's ok, I'm off shift today, so you and I can hang out here, don't even have to change out of your pj's if you don't wanna."

"I like that idea, can we watch more movies? Or color, I like coloring and Erin got me a new coloring book, we can make her a picture."

Kelly knew he couldn't say no. If the guys at the fire house could see him now, they wouldn't believe their eyes. The womanizing, booze drinking, not having a care in the world fire fighter was actually content playing daddy. Not even content, happy. If he could spend everyday of the rest of his life with Erin and this little girl he knew he'd die a happy man.

Lindsay walked out of her room, towel in hand drying her hair, fully dressed for work minus her boots. "hey sleepy head," she said walking over to Kelly, placing a small kiss on his cheek before filling up her coffee mug.

"Kelly said I can stay here with him today while you go to work," Amy said with a huge smile on her face as she finished her breakfast and Erin gave him a look. Severide shrugged his shoulders as the little girl continued, "he said we could watch movie and say in our pj's, that's way more fun than your work."

Kelly couldn't hide his chuckle, and Erin hit him the arm, "fine, you can stay here with Kelly, but you have to promise you'll be good and you two won't trash my apartment," she said it talking to Amy but looking more at the man next to her. Catching a glimpse of the clock she realized she would be late. Putting her mug in the sink she ran back into her room too grab her shoes and gun and put her hair up in a pony tail. Giving both Amy and Kelly a quick kiss goodbye, she grabbed her jacket and was out the door.

* * *

><p>When Erin got into IU she saw she actually wasn't late, but a few minutes early. Not that it really mattered too much considering Voight wouldn't let her leave her desk until a doctor cleared her. Sitting at her desk, she pulled out the now framed picture of Kelly and Amy with Santa, smiling, placing it next to her computer monitor. She was lost in thoughts of the two of them and didn't even here her partners hello. "Earth to Erin," she finally heard Jay's voice and snapped out of her thoughts looking up at him. "Where were you just now?"<p>

"Just thinking," she said smiling down at picture again, before looking up at him again. Seeing the jelly donut in his hand she joked, "What couldn't get one for me?"

"Nope," he replied, shoving the rest of the donut is his mouth with a smile, "but man that sure was good."

Their friendly banter was put on hold when Voight walked in looking more than a little pissed off. He headed straight for his office and slammed the door. The two detectives looked watched the scene before looking back at each other, Erin shrugging her shoulders and heading for his door.

Walking in without a knock, she saw him pacing, running his hands through his hair. She shut the door behind her and walked in, taking a seat across from him, waiting for him to talk. "There was another cop shot last night. One working a drug case that was now handed over to us. I'm gonna have to send a couple under cover with these animals and we know nothing. I'm getting the push from IA about it and I'm really sick of dealing with them. Not to mention they're asking me questions about why we haven't found a foster home for Amy yet. Erin you know how this kinda thing works, she can't just be yours cause you want her, there's a lot to do and you're just sitting on it, I mean…"

She finally decided to cut his rant off when the conversation turned to her, "I know that, you said you would get the paper work ready. Do you not think I can handle something like this?"

"That's not it, I just…I need you to know that once you do this, there's no going back. You're stuck with kid forever, I know you can handle it, I just don't know if you're ready for it."

"I am," she said without even having to think about it. There was no way she could give Amy back now, she was stuck with this little girl and she loved that thought.

"Fine, I'll call down and get things in the works today."

Erin nodded as she listened to Voight, happy he was finally willing to really help. "As for the case, I"ll call my CI, see if he knows anything, may have to set up a meet."

"No, you let us handle this. I'll call around to some guys, make something happen," the sergeant said not liking the idea of his detective anywhere outside of this building handling police work.

"Hank, I can handle a meeting with my CI, besides, I'm fine. I could even go undercover with Halstead and my guy to help you take down these guys."

Voight couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth, "You were just shot a little over a week ago, there is no way you're going back into the field this soon." He saw her start to open her mouth to say something and continued, "I'm not arguing about this. You shouldn't even be here. You know what? After today, I don't want to see in the precinct for at least another week. You need some time off, finish the day, call your CI, tell him he'll be dealing with us, then go home. This isn't negotiable." She went to say something, but decided against it, standing up and walking out of his office a lot less happy than she was walking in.

* * *

><p>After calling her CI, she sat at her desk for a minute, waiting as long as she possibly could to fill Voight in so she wouldn't have to leave the case. The case that is basically revolving her around her guy and she couldn't even be a part of it. Jay came over and leaned into her desk, "What'd your guys say?"<p>

"He's willing to meet with you guys, you sure Burgess is ok to take this? The last time she went undercover things didn't exactly go as planned," Erin said still not wanting to admit someone else was going in in her place, no matter how good of a cop Kim was.

"She'll be fine," Jay said patting his partner on the back, "I know this can't be easy for you sitting on the sidelines, but you need to heal. You'll be back in the field before you know it."

She nodded and smiled softly at him, she knew he was right, but she still didn't like it. Voight walked in and placed a thick folder with Amy's name on it on her desk. "If you're serious about this, get started on this paper work. You'll have plenty of time to fill it out while you're off…When the team comes in, I want you to fill them in on your CI situation then leave," he said walking into his office.

Jay looked down at the folder confused, "What's all that?" he asked, but then noticed the picture on Erin's desk. He had to admit it hurt a little knowing things with the fireman were going strong. Then he noticed the little girl and everything clicked. "You can't seriously be thinking about adopting this kid? Erin, that's a lot of…"

"Jay I don't need a lecture," she said as the rest of the team came in. She stood up and walked away from him, waiting for the team to filter I so she could share her info and go.

After filling in the rest of the detectives, Lindsay grabbed her stuff and reluctantly got ready for her vacation. "Erin!" she heard Jay yell as she was ready to walk down the steps, "look im sorry about earlier, I just don't think you realize how hard this is going to be…"

"Jay, I…" before she could say something back, she heard Hank call her.

"Lindsay, get the hell out of here. Go get some rest. And I mean it, I don't wanna see you in here until I say, got that?" She nodded and finally headed out of the station on her way home.

* * *

><p>Back at Erin's apartment, Kelly and Amy had indeed spent the day in their pajama's. They took all the blankets and pillows from in the house and made a fort, using the couch and coffee table as a base. That's how Erin found them when she came home, it was early and she still wasn't happy about missing out on the case. She did however love the sight she walked into. Seeing the two of them play and get along so well made her more than happy. She put the file and her bag down on her counter and headed over to the little fort they had made.<p>

Slowly she bent down and knocked on the table, "can I come into your club?"

Amy and Kelly both popped their heads out smiling at her, but he saw the look on her face a decided they needed a minute. "Amy, why don't you clear out the back so Erin can fit, we're gonna talk for a minute." He climbed out of the blankets and pillows and the two of them walked over toward the kitchen. "You're home early, everything ok?"

"Hank said I need to take some time off. We're in the middle of a huge case and I just…I really don't wanna talk about it right now," she said grunting in frustration, taking a deep breath. Severide walked over and put his arms around her from behind, kissing the side of her head. "but I did get these today," she said picking up the folder and smiling. He smiled back knowing exactly what that meant, she was really serious about this adoption and he couldn't be happier.

"I was thinking, with Christmas coming up, we should get you a tree. The three of us should decorate, invite Nadia over too, I think it would be good for her," he said gesturing toward their make shift fort. "We should get Nadia to sit one night and go shopping for her too."

She giggled a little, "who knew you were such a holiday guy?"

"I just want it to be special for her. Plus it's our first Christmas together, all of us."

* * *

><p>The next night day, Kelly was on shift and Erin decided she needed a night with her girls. She walked into her living room and smiled at what she saw. Nadia was sitting with Amy, playing cards with her. "Hey you two," she said getting smiles from both of them. She took a seat on the couch, "can I play?"<p>

Amy nodded handing her a handful of cards, causing both of the women to laugh. "Why don't we play a different game?" Nadia suggested, "or we can watch a movie, we picked up a stack of them today."

"Sounds good, It's nice spending a night with my girls," Lindsay said tickling the sides of the little girl next to her and smiling at Nadia.

"I like hanging out with Kelly, but girls are way better than boys," Amy said climbing onto Erin's lap and yawning. Both women chuckled and watched as she yawned, cuddling up to the detective.

"Definitely a movie," Nadia said getting up and putting in one of the DVD's before sitting back down on the couch and putting her head on Erin's shoulder. Lindsay smiled contently, enjoying a night with the two girls she had a saved, the girls that had stolen her heart.

* * *

><p>Christmas and lovey fluff coming next :) xo<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Happy Holidays everyone! xo enjoy the Happy Linseride fluffy Christmas lol

* * *

><p>Kelly had insisted Erin needed a big tree, so he took them down to a lot and let Amy pick out a tree. Now they were back at the apartment with Naida, adding lights, bulbs, and other ornaments. Amy was running around in her new Christmas pj's while Erin and Kelly cleaned up the boxes left from what they put on the tree. Severide smiled watching her then grabbed her as she ran by, picking her up and tickling her. "Do you want to put the star on the top?" he asked looking down at the little girl in his arms. When she nodded, Erin handed her the topper and Kelly lifted her up so she could reach the top of the tree.<p>

The three of them stood there for a minute, admiring the fully lit tree and thinking about what it would be like in a few days. Nadia walked over with mugs of hot chocolate for them and smiled at the tree. She was thinking about lucky she was and how grateful she was to Erin. Not only did she help her get her life together, she had given her a family.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of watching Christmas movies and playing board games, the girls were asleep on the living room floor. Erin and Kelly were talking in the kitchen, smiling at the site. She started thinking that maybe it was time to start looking for a bigger place. Amy couldn't keep sleeping in the living room, she deserved her own room. "You guys should move in with me," he said, as if reading her mind. "There's plenty of space and its just me there now, I need a roommate anyway."<p>

She looked up at him, "I don't know Kelly, that's moving pretty fast. I mean I get it, but I just…"

"It makes sense; we're all always doing stuff together anyway. I have plenty of room for her to fun around and play, and she'd have her own room." He walked up and wrapped his arms around her waste, "just think about it."

"I'll think about it." Erin said nodding and looking back at the sleeping girls in front of her. Moving in with him did make a lot of sense, but at the same time she didn't think that it was the smartest idea.

* * *

><p>The days leading up to Christmas, Erin and Kelly had taken turns watching Amy and shopping for her. They really wanted her to have the perfect Christmas. While they wrapped all of her presents, Nadia had taken her out ice skating and they picked out stuff for Erin.<p>

"Nadia just texted me, she said they're on their way back," Erin said walking out of her room into where Kelly was wrapping and fixing the Christmas lights. He picked up all the gifts and handed them to her, Lindsay taking them into her room.

When Erin came back into the living room, she found Nadia, Kelly, and Amy sitting on the couch, the little girl talking their ears off. Telling Severide all about her day with Nadia and talking about how excited she was for Santa. "Well the sooner you put out milk and cookies and get to bed, the sooner Santa will come," Kelly said smiling. They had all agreed that the girls take Erin's room tonight & he'd crash on the couch. It would be too hard getting presents under the tree with her sleeping a few feet away.

Finally making her presence known, Erin cleared her throat, the three people on the couch looking up at her. They all got up to head for the kitchen to get things ready for Santa and his reindeer.

It took almost a half hour longer to get Amy ready for bed. She was so excited; she didn't want to go to sleep. With all the girls in bed, Severide got everything ready for the next morning. He smiled at the site of the tree with all the gifts under it and for the first time in years, he was excited about Christmas.

* * *

><p>Amy woke Erin and Nadia up the next morning by jumping on the bed. She was so excited and wanted them to hurry up and get up so she could see what Santa brought her. When the girls walked out of the room, Kelly already had coffee made and waiting for them. He handed the detective a cup, kissing her softly, "Merry Christmas."<p>

"Merry Christmas," she said back smiling and they both watched Amy run towards the tree. Nadia walked behind her a smile on her face; all of them were grateful for each other and so happy to be spending the day together.

Once they had woken up a little bit, they started opening presents. Each thanking the other for the unexpected gift. All of them loving the look on Amy's face as she ripped open each package and looked surprised each time she had something else. Kelly snapped pictures of her and her gifts, also taking some candids of the three girls. Erin stole the camera from him a few times, getting some shots of him.

When all of the gifts were open, Lindsay pulled the little girl into her lap, "I have something I wanna ask you? It's sort of a present for both of us." The little girl looked her confused and she continued, "how would you like to stay with me?"

"I thought I was staying with you?" Amy asked just looked at her even more confused.

"I mean permanently. I want to adopt you."

The detective wouldn't have been able to hide her smile even of she tried when the little girl wrapped her arms around her. "Really?" she asked watching Erin nod causing the little girl to wrap her arms around her tighter. "I have to thank Santa, that's what I told him I wanted," those words causing Erin's heart to melt.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so short…and maybe lame lol but I wanted to give you guys a Christmas chapter :D hope you guys liked it, reviews are always welcome…Happy Holidays! xo<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry it's been soooo long since I've updated, I've had a few issues with Haas, CPD, Fire these seasons and it's made it hard for me to get into writing the characters. But with Linstead happening now, I've found myself wanting to read more Linseride fics and I thought it was time to update lol So enjoy xo

* * *

><p>Erin walked down the stairs of Kelly's loft smiling. Seeing him sitting at the kitchen counter she walked over and put her arms around him. "She go down ok?" Kelly asked grabbing her hand and kissing it.<p>

Taking a seat on the stool next to him, she nodded, "yup, I think she likes having her own room. I laid with her till she fell asleep. I think it'll take her some time to get used to sleeping by herself, but it'll happen."

Severide nodded in return, "I'm really glad you guys are here."

"Me too, thanks again for letting us move in. You were definitely right about the space. And waking up to you every morning is a big plus," Lindsay winked.

"Oh yeah? I'd have to say that's a big perk for me too," he said leaning in and kissing her. "So I was thinking, tomorrow why don't we invite Nadia over and we can all go out, ya know as a family. You're off shift right?"

"Yup, Voight still wants me taking time off," she replied, disappointment clear in her voice. She was going stir crazy, not working or knowing what was going on with the cases. She wished the squad would give her something, but they kept her completely out of the loop; telling her to focus on 'getting better.' "That could be fun, I'll text Nadia and see if she's free."

"Sounds good. You ready for bed?" he asked with a yawn, standing up and stretching out his legs. Moving behind her, he started kissing her neck and running his hands up and down her arms.

"Mmm, ok." She set her phone down on the counter. Getting up, she took her boyfriends hand and lead him up the stairs and into their room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kelly was welcomed by three smiling faces in his kitchen. His girlfriend making pancakes, eggs, and bacon, while Amy sat at the counter coloring, and Nadia filled Erin in on the case details no one else would share.<p>

"Good morning sleepy head," Erin greeted as she saw him make his way down the loft steps. Amy immediately got up and ran to him, giving him a big hug when he picked her up. Nadia handed him up a cup of coffee saying her good morning as they all waited for Erin to finish breakfast.

"Please tell me Halstead is handling my CI the way I would. I trust the guy and if the unit messes up my connections while I'm gone, I will be..."

"Erin relax, the team is handling everything fine." Nadia replied reassuringly, knowing her friend was frustrated from being stuck at home. Kelly rolled his eyes at the topic of Erin's partner. There was something off about that guy. He knew he had to deal with it, she worked with him, but he didn't have to like it. Sipping his coffee, he listened to the two of them talk about work. He couldn't help but smile though, seeing the look on his girls face. He knew she missed going in and he was grateful Nadia was actually sharing some intel.

Looking at Amy on his lap, he laughed at the faces she was making, all this cop talk boring her. "Mommy, stop talking and finish breakfast." Severide chuckled under his breath and gave the seven year old a little high five.

It was right after New Years Amy asked if she could start calling Erin 'Mom.' At first the detective wasn't sure it was the best idea, but the more time she spent with her the more she wanted it. Plus she was adopting her and once the paper work went through she'd be her mom anyway. She told Amy she could, but only if she really wanted to. Now that they had moved in with Kelly, she wanted to start calling him 'daddy.' She had let it slip a few times before they moved in, but said it a lot more now. The first time she let it slip it surprised all of them. She figured if Santa thought he was her daddy maybe one day he could be. She goes back and forth between 'Kelly' and 'daddy' now, not knowing what she should call the man who was the closest thing she had to a father.

Erin laughed at the little girls comment and nodded, finish the last of the pancake mix into the pan. She hated missing work, but having this family together made it worth it. Sometimes it almost made her thankful for being shot; almost. "So Kel, what do you have planned for us today?"

"I don't know, it's too cold to go to the park. What about ice skating? I mean I prefer hockey, but if I'm gonna teach this one, she's gotta learn how to skate first," he said bouncing Amy on his knee.

"That could be fun," Nadia smiled. She was beyond grateful to Erin for everything she had done for her. Kelly too, he had taken her in as family even when he didn't know her. Looking back and forth between the Lieutenant and the detective, she smiled, happy the two of them had worked things out. They were perfect for each other, cut from the same cloth and had the biggest hearts.

"You do realize I'm supposed to resting right?" Erin laughed, not being serious. She was feeling fine, she still had some bruising, but other than that she was healed; that's what made the not working more annoying.

"Erin we all know your fine, Hank's just bein cautious. You go back to work next week, you can go ice skating today," Kelly stated as Erin put a plate of food in front of him.

"Come on mommy it will be fun," Amy said in her most convincing tone while taking a piece of bacon off of Kelly's plate.

Lindsay looked at the three anxious faces in front of her and knew she didn't have a choice, "ok, ok, I'm in." She smiled, her dimples shinning, today would be a good day.

* * *

><p>The family got to the ice rink around noon, checking in and getting skates.<p>

Amy who could barely stand on the skates, couldn't wait to get on the ice. She had Erin on one side, Kelly on the other leading her out. Nadia walking in front of them, snapping a quick picture.

As soon as her skates were on the ice, the little girl slipped, losing her balance. Her 'parents' helping her up and trying to keep her balanced between them. "It's ok, I'm not very good either. And this is your first time, falling is all part of it," Nadia winked, replacing the frown on Amy's face with a smile.

After a couple hours on the ice, the family was tired and cold. The little girl who was full of excitement was now ready for a nap. Kelly returned the skates and brought hot chocolate over for everyone. They sat on the bunch, sipping and watching other people on the ice. Amy laying on Erin's lap trying to keep her eyes open.

The detective smiled looking down, "this was a good idea."

"Glad you had fun," Kelly replied finishing off his hot beverage. "She's a natural on the ice, she'll be a hockey player soon enough," he said picking the little girl off of Lindsay's lap and walking her to the car.

"Easy tiger, she's only had one lesson," Erin answered rolling her eyes.

"And she's a natural. Nadia, you weren't too bad out there yourself, maybe we can start a team or something," he joked knowing neither woman was interested in playing ice hockey.

"That's ok Kelly, but I'll be happy to cheer on you and Amy," Nadia replied with a light chuckle, causing Erin to laugh too.

Severide just shook his head and laughed along. Yup, this was exactly how he wanted to spend the rest of his days. With these people right here. Laughing and joking and just being happy.

* * *

><p>Nadia left shortly after getting Amy in bed. Thanking both Erin and Kelly for inviting her today. The couple each hugged her, happy she had made it.<p>

Now they were enjoying their alone time. Laying in their bed, relaxing in each other's arms. "Thank you for today. Not going into that precinct has sucked, but spending the day with you guys has made it worth it."

"You're welcome," Kelly replied kissing her shoulder. "I figure we should do as much as we can while we both have time off right?"

She nodded, leaning into his chest. "You're on shift tomorrow right?" Feeling him nod in response, she continued, "maybe Amy and i will stop by for lunch."

"I'd love that. I love that look she gets when she sees the trucks, I gotta take her for a ride one of these days."

"I think she'd like that. But I have to say, I'd be a little jealous, you've never taken me for a ride on the truck," she joked with a fake pout.

"Awe, babe you know you can ride along too," he laughed. "On second thought I may need some convincing." He began to run his hand over her stomach and down her legs, kissing her neck.

The detective shifted in his arms, pressing her lips against his. She pulled away for a moment, taking him in. "I love you," she whispered before kissing him again passionately. Severide wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer. The two of them quickly getting lost in each other, both glad Erin was finally healed enough to do this.

* * *

><p>Kelly walked into 51 with a huge smile on his face. He loved having Erin &amp; Amy home with him. "Hey Casey, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked as he saw his friend in the kitchen.<p>

The two of them walked into Severide's office and closed the door. "What's up man? Everything ok?"

"Everything is great," Kelly smiled, "I wanna ask Erin to marry me. And I wanna adopt Amy."

Matt looked floored, he wasn't expecting the conversation to go this way at all. "Are you sure about that? I know you love them Kel, but marriage is a huge step; at least it will be with Erin. And adoption? That's an even bigger step. There's no guarantee things are gonna work out for you guys, then what? You fight for custody?"

"Matt, I know I don't have the best track record, but this feels right. You're right, I love em both. Ever since they moved in, I wake up knowing my life is better. This is what I want, you can support it or not, but it's gonna happen."

"Hey, look if this is really want you want, you have my full support. I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into."

Severide looked at a picture on his desk of him, Erin, & Amy standing with a snowman they built after Christmas. He remembered how excited Amy was to play in the snow and the way he acted like a kid himself that day playing with her. Smiling at the memory he nodded, "I do man. They're already my family, I just wanna make it official."

* * *

><p>I know i'm making this story pretty fluffy, i hope you guys are enjoying it! xo let me know your thoughts :)<p> 


End file.
